


Love for a Life Time

by Animelover007



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover007/pseuds/Animelover007
Summary: Amber has a crush on Krystal. Enough said.This was originally what my friend on Amino had written but whilst trying to find the next chapter I have relaised that he might have deleted it along with his account and I don't know where the heck I put the drafts for this story on my laptop so for now this will be and original story and I hope you all enojy it as much as I enjoy writing it.Updates will not be frequent so just to warn you all before reading.The story might seem short right now but I will add to it and make the chapters longer as I go or when inspiration hits me like it did this evening XDHappy reading!





	Love for a Life Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you lovely people who have tried to be more than hella patient for my return. Life, mental health and a variety of other things got in the way of me doing anything on here. My return isn't set in stone and I am highly sure that I may be gone for months after this post is put up but I will return when things settle a bit more and I am not as busy. I apologise for the long wait but without further ado lets get on with the story. 

The sound of death and murder filled the living room. Nothing stirred as the fighting ceased for a few moments. The occupants in the room were trasnfixed by the sight before them,. No one breathed or let anything move for fear of the natural ceasefire breaking. A thumb very gently moved to the trigger and waited. Outside footsteps approached the front door. Very soon she would exact her revenge and enjoy the wonderful sounds as she tortured her enemy into oblivion. 

3 

The lock slowly moved round.

2

The door squeaked slighly as the person pushed it open slowly.

1

A foot stepped over the threshold into the house.

Go!

Her thumb moved and all hell broke loose as she began to shoot at anything moving in the near vicinty. The wailing howls to her left signified her plan had in fact succeeded. 

"Muwhahahahahahahahah! Take that you slime ball!" She proclaimed as her enemy slumped to the floor. The screen blacked out as it was quickly replaced with the ending scene showing: 

GAME OVER 

PLAYER 1 WINS

"Jackie! You cheated!" Player Two yelled. 

"I did not and you know it Amber. So hand over the money before I really do kill you with my own two hands." Jackie said before chucking the spare controller onto the couch. She stood up stretched out her limbs groaning ever so slightly at movements. 

"I don't know why I should give you money considering you still owe me from the last time I came to visit." 

"Who's the one you bought you the damn Xbox?" Jackie strecthed a little more trying to get her joints to move, as sitting in the same position for three hours hurt. That and she was getting old but she would never admit that to her younger sister. 

"Are the two of you fighting again?" the owner of the new voice said whilst placing a heavy bag of groceries down on the ground.

"No mom." the two replied in unison before helping their mother put away the groceries. 

amber grumbled internally about how unfair it was that her sister had won. she wasn't even a gamer and yet she always seemed to get the luck and now she was going to be $50 short for her allowance this month. All because her short temper got her stuck into the bet in the first place. 

"What did the potatoes do to you kiddo?" their mom asked as Amber chucked the vegetable into the veggie draw a little too forcefully. 

"Existed as a useless carbohydrate thats what." huffing and glaring at Jackie. 

"Well that's a tad dramatic isn't it Amber?" 

"Maybe but I'm grumpy right now so I'll apologise to Mr. Potatohead when I feel calmer." 

"If you say so but dont forget the rest of the veggie gang whilst you're at it. They look a little worse for wear after the potato shower you gave them. In fact you've made it easier for me to make the soup for tonight. Thank you darling." Her mom kissed her head and finished putting the rest of the stuff away. 

"How about this then grumpy pants. I'll let you keep the $50 if you do the rest of my chemistry homework until the end of the month?" Jackie tactfully gave her an escape route.

"DEAL!" 

Amber wasn't a nerd, or at least she didn't think she was. She liked learning about the science subjects and prided herself on the few games that took her interest but she placed more emphasis on her sporting achievements. Her determination to win was what put her into teams for Basketball and Taekwondo, but her dabbling in soccer and running was also eagerly being looked over for team selection too. She was chill about most things and didn't really care for her tomboyish image that some people just couldn't seem to accept. She wouldn't start changing her image and her personality for anyone....except maybe Krystal. 

Amber knew she was in love with the girl. Had been for most of her high school years but it didn't really start to show itself until this year. She wa probably a bonehead for the way she felt about other people. Not very good at recognising signs but thats what made her friends. Her ability to just pull poeple in and keep them at ease made her popular. Not the mean girls popular where she had people at her beck and call but the type that people knew and never had anything extremely negative to say. She had been bullied in the past for her image. As much as she hated having the comments and sometimes the physical attacks, she generally got on well with people.

Except for Kim Jongin. She didn't hate him but there wasn't anything overly positive she could say about him except that he was handsome and had height. He wasn't a bully but his upbringing had made him a bit sexist with a rather snobby attitude. Sometimes he wouldn't even realise that his comments hurt other people and at other times he was excellent at even defending people. Mostly from racism but other than that if you wanted to have him as a friend you would need to be Asian, rich, no LGBTQA+ identity and you needed to be a man. He hung around with a group that most people liked to call EXO. All men. All Asian. All straight. All rich.

The worst part about all of this was that Jongin and Krystal were dating. It made Amber's heart rot at the name of their ship name "Kaistal" and ached when she saw the both of them holding hands. He didn't treat Krystal poorly. In fact from what Amber had seen snippets of Jongin was actually a gentleman. Gave her flowers here and there, offered her his jumper when she was cold, bought her food if she needed something, helped her out with her dance practice and so on. The usual things couples do when they are in love. The odd thing about all of this is that whilst he might be sexist and be a douche to women in general he seems to completely forget about doing it to Krystal, from what Amber knew. It infuriated her to no end that whilst she was in love with Krystal she didn't have anything else to offer that would trump Jongin and make Krystal see she was the better choice. She didn't have the heart too be selfish and break the both of them up. Not whilst Krystal looked so intensely happy. 

Amber slumped onto the bed and grabbed her phone before scrolling through instagram. Dog and cat videos galore filled her feed but there was one or two photos from friends that she took a liking to. Whilst scrolling she noticed that Key had chosen to host another party and had clearly invited all of the Seniors, except her, not malciously but because she was so bogged down in homework she needed to get it out of the way shilst she still had passing grades. The photos were all of his friends Minho, Taemin, Onew and Jonghyun but there was an odd video or two of the SNSD girls. They were the true rulers of the school and anytything they did would instantly gain attention and trends. With over 25 million followers between them they were in their way to have modelling jobs, careers in entertainment and the fashion industry before they were even 20. Amber was thankful that she got along with Yuri from SNSD, because if it hadn't been for that fateful night in the grocery store she may very well have not lived this far in her life. 

That's it for now guys the Yuri and Amber interaction will be coming in the next chapter after I've decided what sort of scenario I want to do. Hope you all have a brilliant morning, afternoon and evening. XD 


End file.
